Yana
Appearence She had a pasty white countenance from sickness. Under the intense heat of the sun, her pale face flushed with an unnatural red. Sweat could be seen dripping from her brow, and her lips were completely colorless. After following Athena's Mythological Path correctly Her weak and fragile body had grown much healthier and stronger. A heroic aura that had not been present before now exuded from her. Her eyes flashed with golden light, and she now resembled an incarnation of a goddess that couldn't be profaned by mortals. Background History She is the elder sister of Aris. Her first encounter with Feng Lin was at a time when he was fighting against the cultivators of the Pure-blooded Aryans Society and because of the tension of the moment almost hears a confrontation between his younger sister and Feng Lin. After this incident they met again shortly afterwards when they were being attacked by the Asura Planet death penalty convicts and she asked for help from Feng Lin, who ignored them and was about to leave when he was tempted by her with the secret how to become an elite cultivator, beginning Feng Lin's alliance with this pair of sisters. Abilities * Soul's Arrow * Soul Destroying Golden Arrow * Wisdom Hoop * Fanatic Song of Battle * Mental Reveberation * Soul Extermination Golden Chain * Goddess' Light * Mental Chaos Trivia * She took on Athena's mythological path.Chapter 221 * Having already worked with Feng Lin and established a relationship, she invited him to collaborate on his plan to attack the mother nests and kill the Aberration Queen, so she would help him win the title King of the Solar System.Chapter 224 * After fleeing Heavenly King Planet and signing up for the Cosmos University exam to escape the pursuit of Klein Clan, she and her sister were eventually found by Hesello and put in a very complicated situation, in the end she asked Feng Lin for help in exchange for the promise to tell her secrets about cultivation.Chapter 240 * She revealed to Feng Lin that her plan to invite him to hunt with them the aberrations was to accumulate the points and in the end transfer all her points to Aris making her the King of the Solar System, but Feng Lin's progress was swift too impossible for this plan, so she decided to help Feng Lin as she had promised.Chapter 242 * Feng Lin noted that she was following the wrong path in her cultivation of Athena's mythological path and told her that although Athena was famous for being the Goddess of Wisdom, her authority is not simply in Wisdom. Her true full title is Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War.Chapter 258 * Following Feng Lin's guidance to her, she proceeded to follow Athena's mythological path correctly, no longer relying on the authority of wisdom but also of war, generating an almost unbelievable transformation.Chapter 264 * She once again plays the role of team strategist and planner, identifying the best courses of action to maximize efficiency.Chapter 268 * After becoming an elite cultivator, in her first battle she demonstrated means totally different from her former self, performing a terrific display.Chapter 269 * Together with her younger sister she was accepted in advance at Gods University of Rome Federation.Chapter 291 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Allie Category:Alive